Delirium
by coquilles
Summary: Hannibala już nie ma, jednak jego ofiary nie są pewne swojego zwycięstwa. / miniaturka, kanon czule się pożegnał, opowiadanie bez pairingów


Cała trójka śni.

 **Abigail Hobbs** na nowo przeżywa ostatnie chwile z ojcem. Widzi, jak zabija swoją żonę, a głupota każe wierzyć dziewczynie, że to na pewno nie jej ojciec, że to jakaś pomyłka. Jego słowa pełne miłości, gdy przykłada nóż do gardła córki, wypełniają cały mózg Abigail. _To wszystko się skończy_ , mówi ojciec, a ona pragnie swej śmierci, bo nie ma już dla kogo żyć. Nagle głos jej ojca zamienia się w głęboki głos Lectera, który wypowiada to samo zdanie. Tym razem chęci dziewczyny są inne - chce żyć, póki jest jeszcze szansa dla Willa, póki jest choć cień szansy na jego przeżycie. Dziewczyna patrzy jak wykrwawia się na podłodze i bardzo chce do niego podejść, choćby po to, żeby się pożegnać, ale nie może, bo nóż Hannibala przecina delikatną skórę szyi, a rozbryzgująca się krew miesza się z krwią Grahama.

Sen **Willa Grahama** składa się ze zlepku kilkusekundowych chwil jego życia. Widzi Abigail, którą usiłuje zabić własny ojciec, lecz zdaje sobie sprawę, że na to wszystko patrzą inne ofiary Hobbsa. Graham oddaje kilka strzałów w kierunku mężczyzny, bo sądzi, że razem z nim znikną duchy dziewcząt. Młoda dziewczyna wykrwawia się na podłodze i agent próbuje jej pomóc, ale robi to tak nieudolnie, że Hannibal odtrąca jego dłonie i sam ratuje dziewczynę. Cóż za ironia losu; kanibal ratuje ją tylko po to, żeby wkrótce dokończyć dzieło ojca. Widzi bezwzględny wzrok Hannibala, tuż po tym, jak Lecter sam podciął gardło słodkiej Abigail. Will Graham znów próbuje ratować dziewczynę i znów robi to nieudolnie. Oboje kąpią się we własnej krwi.

 **Alana Bloom** widzi siebie i Hannibala leżących w łóżku. Kobieta jest pogrążona we śnie, na jej ustach widnieje lekki uśmiech, a leżący naprzeciwko Lecter spogląda na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Przesuwa swoimi chłodnymi palcami po jej policzkach, na co Bloom budzi się i uśmiecha do Hannibala, będąc pewną, że po raz kolejny ukochany okazuje jej czułość w tak delikatnych, niepodobnych do niego gestach. Jego dłoń przesuwa się kolejno po delikatnej skórze szyi, błądzi po obojczyku i dociera do lewej piersi tylko po to, żeby jakimś cudem boleśnie ją otworzyć i wyjąć serce.

* * *

Cała trójka próbuje żyć.

 **Abigail** chodzi na terapię do szpitalu psychiatrycznego, ale nie jest pewna, czy to ma sens. Znów opowiada swoją historię, ale zamiast uczestniczek, witają ją ofiary jej ojca. Trupioblade, ze zsiniałymi ustami wpatrują się w nią z delikatnym uśmiechem, takim samym, jak wtedy, gdy się poznawały. Dziewczyna krzyczy i ponownie ląduje z lekami uspokajającymi. Teraz jest pewna, że to nie ma sensu.

 **Will** przedstawia studentom nudne morderstwo. Nudne, bo nie ma tam Hannibala. Nie ma tam kanibalizmu, poroży, kwiatów w brzuchu ofiary. Grahamowi tego nie brakuje, wręcz przeciwnie, lecz teraz, gdy Rozpruwacza złapano, a aktualne sprawy można rozwiązać w dziecinny dla agenta sposób, Will uważa swoja pracę za nudną, niepotrzebną i bezsensowną.

 **Alana** kolejny raz bada stan psychiczny ofiary jakiegoś psychopaty. Sama nią jest i nie potrafi sobie pomóc, a co dopiero innym. Każdy to widzi, szczególnie Jack, ale zawsze poleca jej usługi, bo chce, żeby Alana była zajęta czymś innym, niż tylko rozpamiętywaniem krzywd zadanych jej oraz jej przyjaciołom przez Hannibala.

* * *

Cała trójka budzi się z koszmarów.

Pokój **Hobbs** drży od krzyku, który przed chwilą opuścił jej usta. Drżącymi dłońmi chwyta tabletkę i szklankę z wodą, które zawsze stawia przed snem na stoliku nocnym, i wszystko wypija. Kładzie się z powrotem, wpatrując w sufit i czeka, aż nadejdzie słodkie otępienie wywołane lekami na uspokojenie.

 **Graham** spada z łóżka, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Jak zwykle obudził swoją żonę, która patrzy na niego smutnym, przepełnionym troską wzrokiem. Graham posyła jej przepraszające spojrzenie i z powrotem kładzie się do łóżka. Jak zawsze, Molly przytula się do leżącego na plecach męża, namawiając go, by spróbował zasnąć. Wie, że jego żona ma już tego dość, każdy miałby tego dość. Will tylko dziękuje Bogu, że tego nie okazuje.

 **Bloom** budzi się, krzycząc i próbując strącić ze swojego ciała niewidzialne dłonie Lectera. Nie potrafi już odróżnić snu od rzeczywistości, więc mocno zaciska powieki i w myślach mówi Hannibalowi stanowczo, by odszedł. Otwiera oczy i czuje, że Margot mocno ściska jej dłoń, szepcząc, by Alana się położyła. Verger mówi cicho, że to tylko sen, że Lectera już nie ma, a Alana w to wierzy, tylko po to, żeby zawieść się następnej nocy.

* * *

Cała trójka się poddaje.

 **Abigail** patrzy w lustro, a jej uwaga skupia się tylko na bliźnie po Lecterze i jej ojcu. Nie widzi swojego wychudzonego ciała, zmatowiałych włosów i połamanych paznokci, nie widzi żadnego z tych mankamentów spowodowanych dręczeniem przez demony przeszłości.

\- I tak nie mam dla kogo żyć - mówi po chwili i robi krok w ciemność, a ostatnim, co słyszy jest stukot przewracającego się krzesełka.

 **Will** próbuje nie patrzeć w zmartwione oczy żony i adoptowanego syna. Oni wiedzą, że to musi się skończyć, że muszą sobie z tym poradzić, wszyscy razem. Molly odprowadza syna do szkoły i idzie do pracy, a Graham zostaje sam.

Nigdy nie lubił whisky, ale ogień w gardle jaki poczuł, gdy wypijał całą zawartość butelki, był dla niego dziwnie zbawienny. Usłyszał nagle brzęk rozbijanego szkła i błyskawicznie upadł na podłogę, by pozbierać odłamki. Rani sobie palce o ostre krawędzi, a jeden kawałek bierze do ręki. Przypatruje mu się z dziwnym uśmiechem i jest przekonany, że _to_ jest jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się ze swojej głowy Hannibala. Jednak w jego myślach pojawiają oblicza Molly i ich syna. Graham odrzuca kawałek i idzie do sypialni zapaść w głęboki sen.

 **Alana** wchodzi do wypełnionej po brzegi wanny. Pewna klientka powiedziała jej dzisiaj, że musi odmówić jej usług, bo terapia Bloom nie spisuje się zbyt dobrze na jej córce. Wspomniała również, że wie o Lecterze i rozumie spadek formy Alany, w końcu nawet tak wybitnych psychiatrów prześladują demony przeszłości. Bloom nie zrobiłaby sobie nic z jej uwagi, przecież każdy wiedział o jej relacji z Hannibalem, ale wypowiedź klientki o tym, że Alanie może potrzeba chwili przerwy od pracy przeważyła szalę. Praca była najstabilniejszą rzeczą w życiu psychiatry i dlatego sugerowanie jej porzucenia tak rozzłościło Bloom. Kochała pomagać ludziom, mimo że nie była już tak dobra jak kiedyś.

Zanurza się w wodzie i czeka na ciemność, czeka na śmierć, dopóki Margot nie wyszarpuje jej z wanny. No tak, Margot... Alana zapomniała, że to Verger jest najstabilniejszym aspektem jej życia.


End file.
